Team Frostbite: Mystery of Lava Crater
by FrostBiteShipping
Summary: Full Title: Team Frostbite: Mystery of Lava Crater and the NeverMeltIce ;; Bade, Clarice, and Eli are tricked into going on a mission that puts Clarice in danger. How will our Ice-Type friend survive in Lava Crater? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Basic Information and Prologue

Hi there FrostBiteShipping here. This is my first story. Written from Bade's perspective. Please let me know if you find any typos/mistakes and I'll be happy to fix them. Thanks in advance for reading. Feel free to leave feedback or questions. Some basic information about our protagonists and antagonists, feel free to skip it if you wish.

**

* * *

**

**Basic Information**

**Team Frostbite**

**Bade** – Umbreon – Male – Faint Attack, Shadow Ball, Moonlight, Last Resort – Name Meaning: Full Moon

**Clarice** – Glaceon – Female – Ice Beam, Blizzard, Hail, Icy Wind – Name Meaning: Clear, Bright

**Eli – **Girafarig – Male – Psychic, Crunch, Stomp, Psybeam – Name Meaning: Tall

**Team Better Than You**

**Blaze –** Flareon – Male – Lava Plume, Ember, Fire Blast, Last Resort – Name Meaning: Flame

**Demitrius – **Torterra – Male – Razor Leaf, Leaf Storm, Earthquake, Wood Hammer – Name Meaning: Lover of the Earth

**Ajax** – Machop – Male – Karate Chop, Cross Chop, Strength, Rock Smash – Name Meaning: Strong Warrior

* * *

**Years Before:**

"Stop it! That hurts!" yelped the rather tall and lanky Girafarig.

"Its not like that tail of yours has a brain," laughed the Flareon initiating the pain with and Ember. His brawny goon rolled on the ground next to him with large fits of laughter.

That's when I stepped in. "Leave him alone Blaze, and as a matter of fact a Girafarig's tail does have a brain. You would have known that if you had payed attention in class rather than kissing up to the teachers for your grades. Now, get lost before I ruin your 'perfect face' with a Shadow Ball," I growled. Blaze and his goons sulked off. I was about to leave when I heard a voice call after me.

"Hey! Don't go! I wanted to thank you for chasing off those bullies. I recently had a growth spurt so I'm a little awkward when it comes to attacking," the Girafarig said in an embarrassed tone. "Oh, the name's Eli, by the way."

I considered ignoring him, but he seemed nice and unafraid of my dark exterior. "Bade," I nodded in response. "And taking care of them was nothing, they had it coming."

We've been best friends ever since.

* * *

**Months Ago:**

"Class, we have a new student joining us today," Miss Clefable announced. A few heads peeked up in curiosity, one being Eli's. I didn't. Why would I care? I had best friend and that's all I needed. Eli and I decided as soon as we finished this year we would drop school to form a top ranking rescue team to help others. I kept my eyes glued to the stars and moon still brilliantly visible in the dawn sky.

"Class, meet Clarice, she's from a northern province."

Eli jabbed me in the side. "Look at her. A Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokemon. That means we have a full set of the Eevee evolution family in our class," Eli whispered. He was kind of a know-it-all, but he didn't brag about it. I actually kinda liked his tidbits of information.

I adverted my gaze from the slowly vanishing night sky to the new girl. I figured I would just glance at her, I mean, its not like I had never seen a Glaceon before, but something made me do a double take. Maybe it was her glossy coat sparkling in the light. Or maybe it was her large, ocean blue eyes. Or maybe the way her blue-gray satin bow around her neck made her look cute. Wait, did I just call a girl cute? I couldn't have. Could I?

Clarice you can take the empty seat next to Bade," Miss Clefable said in a voice that snapped me out of my thoughts. "Bade raise your hand so Clarice can find her seat. I raised my hand coolly. I was so glad my dark fur hid my blush. Wait, now I'm blushing! Clarice nodded and gracefully pranced over to the seat on my right.

"Hi Bade, I'm Clarice. Nice to meet you," she said in a sweet voice . Her icy breath was easily felt a few feet away in out warm classroom.

"Nice to meet you, too," I replied politely.

As Miss Clefable began our lesson I heard Blaze mumble, "lucky," under his breath. I beamed at his jealousy.

* * *

Later that afternoon I spied Blaze and his goons picking on Clarice. I resisted the urge to pummel him that second, and waited for the opportune moment so Clarice would see me as a hero.

"Hey there, I'm Blaze. This is Demitrius and this is Ajax," he said arrogantly as he pointed to the Torterra and Machop. "Would you like a tour of the town miss?" he asked. His fake politeness made me sick.

"No thank you, I don't take tours from jerks," she said bluntly. Now I really liked this girl.

"What?" Blaze replied in an annoyed and angered voice. No girl had ever rejected him until just now.

"Its obvious. The way you treat the others, you act like you are better than them. Plus you interrupted Miss Clefable's talk three times because she didn't mention you as part of The Royal Family of Eevee. Stop trying to make yourself seem more important than you are. I have studied The Royal Family of Eevee and you sir are not in it. Now if you'll excuse me, I was looking for someone," she replied as she walked past him. Who was she looking for? I wondered.

"No, I won't excuse you!" Blaze snapped at her. He unleashed a Flamethrower surrounding the Ice-Type. He laughed evilly as the heat made her more and more nervous. Now was my chance to be her hero.

"Stop being a jerk Blaze just because she rejected you. Grow up and move on," I spoke confidently with a slight growl in my voice.

"Ooh. Is little Mister "Darkness and Moonlight" here to rescue his little girlfriend?" Blaze teased in a sarcastic tone.

"Well she's not my girlfriend, but I am here to rescue a friend in danger." I noticed her face light up when I called her a friend. I kicked up some dirt on the ground in a mock Sand-Attack to smother the flames. I used a Faint Attack to knock Blaze to the ground before using a strong Shadow Ball to send the three goons running off. I then rushed over to Clarice.

"You okay?" I asked sincerely.

"Yeah," she coughed a little from the smoke, then smiled at me as she got up and shook the dirt from her coat. "Want to show me around?"

"I would, but I don't know anything interesting around here, but I'm sure my friend Eli would love to show you around and tell you all sorts of interesting facts about this place. Plus I could come along for kicks," I replied with a smile. In all honesty, all I cared about right now was my best friend and the girl that just stole my heart.

* * *

Months have passed and now the two Pokemon that matter most to me are now my partners. We finished our last required year at the Pokemon Training and Basic Knowledge School, also called PKBKS. Once we left the school grounds on the last day we invested in a small house with three bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom and living room not far from the town square, and then formed a rescue team. I let Clarice name us. She came up with the name "Team Frostbite" because she says, "its the perfect way to combine our types, ice and dark, plus Eli makes us a team." Eli didn't seem to mind so we made it official and have been helping Pokemon since.


	2. Finding King's Rocks

Hey again. Fast update. Most won't be this fast, but I already had it written out. Please leave questions/comments/suggestions, I'll answer them here.

So in regards to the hands vs. paws thing, it is more of that the teacher just uses hand as a general term (that was the only place I remember it).

And Demetrius is a name from Shakespeare, but Demitrius is not.

Thanks for reading. Oh and if you guys are curious, I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

I sighed as I took a breath of the fresh forest air. I let out a laugh as I watched Clarice investigate all the scenery and plant life. Eli was looking at his map and compass. We were on a mission to find two King's Rocks for a pair of friends, a Slowbro and a Poliwhirl, who were getting married soon. I normally don't like going on out to find items for others, but Clarice insisted because it was for a wedding and that King's Forest was beautiful. Plus, there was no way I could say no to her.

King's Forest surrounded a crystal clear pond called King's Pond. It was the only place known to have King's Rocks. Our team made our way out of the forest into the clearing where the pond was. In the center of the pond was a rocky island that had an assortment of King's Rocks on it.

"I'll get them!" Clarice announced. She was kind of a hopeless romantic, but I thought it was cute. She used a powerful Ice Beam to create an ice bridge to the island. She started to prance across it without even a hint of slipping. Ice was definitely her element. I was about to follow her across, when Eli stopped me.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Eli was incredibly straightforward, no way to avoid his questions by playing the 'I'm not sure what you mean' card, but I tried it anyway.

"What do you mean?" I replied in a clueless, but slightly defensive tone.

Eli chuckled. Being my best friend, he knows me a bit too well. "I know you are kinda dense, so I'll break it down for you. When, as in what time, are you, Bade, going to tell her, Clarice, how you feel about her?" I swatted him playfully with my paw as he teased me.

"I'll put into words you understand. I, Bade, will tell her, Clarice–"

"Tell me what?" she interrupted.

"Um... That I..." I stammered. I was nervous. I never got nervous.

"He was going to tell you that he really doesn't like doing item delivery missions and thinks that we should stick to rescues. Right Bade?" he said while shoving me slightly.

"Yeah, what Eli said. I did this one because you were really excited and this place is really pretty..." I trailed off. I really didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Oh. Bade, that's fine. Listen, if you ever don't want to do something, for whatever reason, just tell me. I promise I won't ever hate you, but I am glad you had fun here," she smiled.

"Let's head back now team," I said using out badge to warp out of the forest clearing back to where Slowbro and Poliwhirl were waiting for us.

"Here's your reward," said Slowbro as he accepted the rocks, "2000 Poke as promised, and here, take this NeverMeltIce. We have no use for it." The NeverMeltIce was the gem on a necklace that Clarice politely accepted, being an Ice-Type. She quickly fastened it around fer neck and and tucked all but the gem under her ribbon.

"Its so beautiful! Thank you so much," she beamed.

"Our pleasure," Poliwhirl spoke up. "Oh and here, a passing Stantler said this letter has been passed around and is addressed to your team. Thanks again!" The two friends left to there home.

"Well let's head home and we can read the letter there," I said. Clarice and Eli walked ahead as I gazed at the evening sky. The stars and moon were beginning to show in the early evening sky. Something about the night's celestial bodies made me feel stronger. More courageous. "Maybe tonight... Maybe tonight I 'll tell her," I said softly.

"You coming?" hollered Clarice. She was several yards ahead with Eli.

"Yes!" I yelled in response, grabbing the letter and bolting after my friends.


	3. A Charred Letter

Hey there! I hope you all are enjoying the story. Please leave reviews if you can, they help me improve the story. Also, I may write a Team R-K9s story in the future, but no guaruntees. Thank you all for reading, and thanks times two for review :)

Note: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

The three of us sat around our small dining room table. I carefully opened the slightly charred letter. I read it aloud.

"Help me! I went exploring in Lava Crater hoping to meet my hero, Entei, but the heat grew too be too much for me. I'm quite deep in the dungeon. Please save me!" I folded the letter up and set it on the table. "Well team, what do you think?"

"I say we should go. A Pokemon in trouble is a Pokemon in trouble, They need our help. Plus they specifically requested us. They need a hero," Eli spoke calmly and wisely. He empathized the word hero because it usually persuaded me to go. I may have a a dark exterior, but I like to help others.

Clarice shifted uneasily in her seat. She stared at her newly acquired pendant with a worried expression.

"You okay Clarice?" I asked. I could tell Eli was smirking because he knew. Man, could he read my feelings like a book.

"Yeah, just if it was too hot for the Pokemon who sent us this rescue request, how will I survive down there? Maybe we should hand this off to an all fire type team, like Team R-K9s." She was right, the R-K9s, a team led by by Ariel the Arcanine, with Keeran the Houndoom, would be able to use there fire type abilities to the best. Clarice had disappointment across her face. She knew how much I oved to rescue others and hated letting us down.

"That's it!" Eli burst with an ah-ha moment type of tone.

"What are you talking about?" I asked perplexed.

"Clarice, you necklace is made of NeverMeltIce, correct?" Eli asked getting more excited by the word.

"Well yes. It powers up my Ice-Type moves," she replied simply.

"NeverMeltIce lowers the body temperature of ice type Pokemon so that they can freeze more water into larger, stronger ice beam or other such attacks, an ice beam is like Water Gun, but frozen. Won't the NeverMeltIce keep you cool in the dungeon?" Wow Eli was smart.

"Yeah. Well, I guess we can head to that dungeon tomorrow. Night guys," Clarice yawned as she headed off to her room.

As soon ad her door was shut, Eli smirked at me. "You are so in love with her."

"So?" I said a little darkly as I avoided his piercing gaze.

"Tell her, she won't wait forever."

I let Eli's words sink in a second. "Wait what do you mean 'she won't wait forever'?" I asked. Did he mean she liked me more than a teammate and a friend? Too bad he was already in his room before I asked my question. Eli was good at leaving at the precise moment to make you think.

I headed to my bedroom, I lied down and headed in to dreamland. I dreamed I had rescued Clarice from a raging fire and confessed my love for her.

"I love you," I mumbled, half asleep.

"I love you too, man."

"What? I woke up suddenly. "Eli! What are you doing here?"

"Clarice said she heard mumbling coming from here. She wanted me to make sure you weren't having another nightmare. Let me guess, you dreamed about confessing to her?" Eli said calmly.

I shuddered, partly because he knew me too well, and partly because he mentioned the word 'nightmare'. The nightmare he referred to was a recurring one that began when Blaze started his rescue team. It showed my team held captive and I could do nothing about it.

I nodded to Eli acknowledging his correctness about me dream of confessing.

"Well, lets get packed and head out. Clarice is almost done with breakfast. Big day today, you know," Eli said. I knew it would be big and Eli knew a change of subject would help me get out of dreamland and into the real world.

"Right," I mumbled in response before crawling out of bed.


	4. Preperations and a Trek

Hey everyone! Sorry for such along wait! I was busy last weekend, and with school I can be kinda busy. Don't forget ot review, I love to hear what you have to say, and go to my profile to vote for your favorite character :) You get to see Bade's soft side here, but I need to bring back his more arrogant side soon! Tell me what you think! Thanks again!

Note: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Eli was right, Clarice was almost done with breakfast by the time I got to the kitchen. She laid the plates with pancakes and bacon in front of us and a bowl of assorted berries in the middle of the table. Everything smelled delicious.

"Morning Bade. Glad to see you are up," she smiled sweetly as she said this. She turned off the oven and sat down at our table. She then grabbed a ripe Oran Berry, her favorite, and began to eat in silence.

Actually we all ate in silence. This mission would be a little more difficult than our normal missions, and it seemed to be causing are energy to be a bit lower than normally. Eli looked deep in thought and Clarice's eyes showed she was worried.

I stood up as I finished, and silently thanked Clarice for the meal as I placed my dishes in the sink then walked off to our supply closet to begin packing for our trek. I packed many essentials like Reviver Seeds, Oran and Peacha Berries, Max Elixirs, tasty food, and some bandages in case one of us got a cut or scrape.

As I turned around I met Clarice's stare that still looked worried. She had been so quiet walking up, I hadn't noticed her.

"Bade, are you sure we can do this?" she trembled slightly.

"I am. Are you sure?" I tried to sound strong, yet caring, but felt like I was accusing her of being weak.

"I-I don't know, this dungeon sounds really hard and I don't want you or Eli getting hurt."

That hit me like a rock. "Clarice, I think we'll be fine, but thanks for worrying about us," I chuckled slightly and smiled at her.

She lightened up a bit. "Well, okay then. You about ready to go? Eli's got all the maps and our route there mapped out. He's rearing to go."

"Yeah, I'm ready," I said slinging our pack up onto my back.

* * *

We traveled for what seemed like days, but was really only a few hours. We came upon a large crater that was covered in geysers that released blasts of steam every few minutes. Eli and I were visibly sweating, but Clarice seemed content. I stepped closer to her. I could tell Eli was smirking at me.

"How are you holding up?" I asked.

"Good, I don't even feel warm," Clarice seemed distant in her voice and eyes.

"You okay?" I was concerned about her.

"Yeah, I just feel like we shouldn't be here. Like we are intruding on some sacred fire-type land."

"Well, I'm almost to the entrance you two," Eli yelled down to us. He was about 20 yards ahead of us. When did he get that far ahead, I thought to myself.

"And I had a nightmare last night. Bade," Clarice's worried tone snapped me out of my thoughts. I could tell she was talking quietly so that only I'd be able to hear.

"What about?" I asked. I stepped so that my side touched hers in the most comforting way I could.

"Well, we were in a place. A place of fire," I heard her breathe out, she was shaking a bit. "Then out of no where, this blaze enveloped you and Eli. I was alone, and then I heard Blaze's voice. Then I woke up and heard you talking in your sleep and had Eli check on you." Clarice was staring at the ground as if every step she took was a carefully measured dance.

"I'm sorry, and if you ever have another one, come wake me and I'll make sure to give you a big hug and make you feel better, 'kay?"

Clarice faced me and blushed a bit before hugging me. "Thanks Bade."

I smiled. "Anytime."

"Are you two ever going to get here?" I heard Eli shout. His voice snapped us out of our embrace.

"Um, coming!" Clarice yelled before bolting up the rocky hill. I followed suit. In a matter of minutes we stood before the entrance to Lava Crater, which was a dark hole that sat hidden behind a geyser that never stopped spewing steam.

"Ready?" I asked.

It felt like an eternity before I saw Clarice and Eli nod. "Let's do this Team Frostbite!" Eli shouted excitedly.

With that I was the first one to descend into the dark hole that was the entrance to Lave Crater.


End file.
